deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alejandro Rubio
Alejandro Rubio is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. A wealthy Latino singer and Carmen's boss, he is pretty self-absorbed, but has been good to his employees. His head maid, Odessa, has had feelings for him for quite sometime, but he's been completely oblivious. It is later revealed that he is homosexual, but when the press learns his dirty little secret, he seeks out Carmen for help. Biography 'Season 1 ' Alejandro returns home where he meets his new maid, Carmen Luna. Carmen attempts on numerous occasions to give Alejandro a CD with some of her songs, but his senior maid, Odessa stands in her way. Carmen manages to sneak the CD in with Alejandro's breakfast. Once finding the disk, Alejandro tells Odessa to leave it. He listens to it and compliments Carmen on her voice. Carmen makes good use of her employer’s absence to take advantage of what Alejandro’s house has to offer. Carmen finds out that her new producer she had signed with, Benny Soro, was going to be attending an A-List party being held at Alejandro’s. Worried that Benny will see that Carmen is just a maid, she asks Alejandro if she can have the day off. He agrees, makes the house manager Odessa work the party instead, and invites Carmen to the party. When Sam gets involved with the new cook next door, Carmen is incredibly jealous, something she refuses to admit to herself. She appeals to Alejandro to put an end to Sam and the cook’s dalliance, but he is happy that Sam is getting some action. When Odessa puts Alejandro’s sweater in the dryer and it shrinks, she forces Carmen to take the blame for her, leaving Carmen to feel the wrath of an angry pop singer dressed in a belly shirt. Afterwards, Carmen confronts Odessa, commenting that she smells scotch on Odessa’s breath. Later, after Odessa accidentally drops Alejandro’s bottle of scotch and cuts her hand, Carmen goes to get the first aid kit Odessa keeps in her medicine cabinet and discovers that she is taking cancer medication. Carmen checks in with Odessa about her treatment for cancer and forces her to tell Alejandro about her situation. He reacts apathetically, and Carmen is furious. At one of the maids’ luncheons, Carmen tells her friends that his non-reaction to her medical condition is reprehensible given that she has been his loyal employee for ten years. This causes Zoila to question their employers interest in them as human beings and causes Carmen to confront Alejandro and implore him to visit Odessa during her chemotherapy treatments. When he refuses, she throws his delicious looking bowl of food at the wall and angrily quits. Needless to say, he does end up visiting Odessa. He thanks Carmen for being honest with him and invites her to keep her position in his household. She accepts. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 111 01.png Promo 113 01.png Promo 113 02.png Promo 113 05.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters